


Who Needs A Heart

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Derek, Baby Liam, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sciles Mini Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never intended to fall in love with his babysitter. But when he watches how Scott is with the kids, it was hard to remember that Scott wasn't part of their family, no matter how much he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A Heart

Prolouge

“No! What do you mean you quit? Erica, please I’m begging you, don’t do this. I understand that it’s an opportunity of a lifetime but I-” Stiles sighed. “Right, I know. Okay. Okay. Thanks. When are you getting you things? Okay. I’ll see you then.”

Stiles hung up and tossed his phone onto the counter. He let out a long groan before straightening up and going about putting together pancakes and eggs. He looked up when he heard feet padding into the kitchen. “Morning Derek.”

Derek rubbed his eyes and shuffled to the able. “Where’s Erica?”

“She got a new job.” Stiles pulled the apple juice out of the fridge. “She’s gonna get her stuff tomorrow but after that she won’t be with us anymore.”Derek hummed in understanding. “Can you go get your brother?”

“Yeah.” Derek disappeared from the kitchen and Stiles started plating up the eggs and pancakes. Cutting up the pancakes on one plate and coating them in syrup. He sat the plates on the table just as Derek came back into the kitchen with his brother crying in tow.

“Someone’s cranky.” Stiles picked up the crying boy, gave him a quick kiss, and sat him at the table. Liam slid from his chair and crawled into Stiles’ lap. “Derek what did you do?”

“Nothin’. He woke up crying.” Derek picked up his fork and took a giant bite.

“Liam, Buddy, what’s wrong?” Liam didn’t answer. He laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder and sucked his two middle fingers into his mouth. “I will be so happy when you outgrow your fingers.” Stiles turned the toddler around in his lap so he faced the table. “Come on, let’s eat.”

Stiles carefully fed Liam bites in between his own and  when all three were finished  Stiles ushered the boys into the bathroom. Derek brushed his teeth and washed his face while Stiles helped Liam. “Go get dressed and make sure you bag is packed.” Stiles ruffled Derek’s hair and disappeared down the hall with Liam.

He had just slipped one shoe on Liam’s small foot when he heard his cell ringing in his bedroom. “Put your other shoe on.” Stiles handed over the shoe and left to answer his phone. He rolled his eyes at the name that showed. “Hey Lydia.”

“I heard Erica quit.”

“First of all, a greeting would be nice. Second of all, she barely quit a hour ago. How do you know already?”

“She’s friends with Allison.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course she is.” Stiles headed back to Liam’s room and  tied the shoe that Liam had pried on seconds after Stiles walked back into his room.  “Is there a point to this phone call?”

“I know a person you can hire.”

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in disbelief.  “Lydia. I swear if this is another one of you desperate attempts at setting me up with someone I’m going-”

He could feel Lydia roll her eyes through the phone. “I’m not setting you up. The guy, he went to school for Nursing but he’s in between jobs right now. He’s good with kids.”

“How do you know?”

“He volunteers in pediatrics when he has free time.”

“Daaad? Where’s my library book!?”

“In the living room on the table!”

“Okay!”

“Ow! Is your only form of communication at your house yelling?”

Stiles rolled his eyes.“It is when you call while we’re getting ready for school.”

“So?”

“So what? Liam get your coat please.” Liam tottered off to go find his coat.

“So are you going to hire him or not?”

“It would help if I met him first.”

“I’ll give him your address and tell him to be there about  4:30?”

Stiles scratched his forehead. “I have to pick up Derek at 4.”

“I’ll tell him 5 then.”

Lydia hung up the phone and he looked over at Liam who was trying to zip his coat. “Auntie Lydia drives me crazy.”

***

“I found you a job.”

Scott looked up from his laptop at the hovering ginger form. “Uh, I don’t remember asking you to.”

“You didn’t have to. I couldn’t take you whining about how guilty you feel about having Isaac pay for everything.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Yeah well most people in relationships split things 50/50 or close to.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and sat across from her friend. “I hardly consider what you and Isaac have a relationship.”

“Good thing I didn’t ask you then.” Scott typed a few more words. “So what is it?”

“Au Pair.”

Scott looked at her over the top of his screen. “ Babysitting ?”

“A Nanny really. A friend just lost theirs. I mentioned your name. They’re interested.”

“Lydia, I can’ be a Nanny. It doesn’t pay well, I can’t leave Isaac all the bills.”

“He’ll be fine. Besides you can still pay things, just not as much as you’d like. You’d be off on weekends barring an emergency, and you’d only have small things to do around the house, and you’d have a set schedule. Plenty of time to be with him and whatever.

Scott rolled his eyes. 

Lydia raised her hands in surrender. “I have nothing against Isaac. I just don’t think you two work out as a couple.”

Scott rolled his eyes again and shut his laptop. “So what time am I supposed to go to this interview and where is it?

Lydia raised a delicate brow. “What makes you think you have a interview?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Because I know you Lydia.”

Lydia smirked and  gave Scott all the info he needed.

“5 o’clock McCall. Don’t be late.

***

At 5:10 Scott was knocking on the front door. He heard a muffled ‘Coming!’ from the other side. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking man on the other side. “Can I help you?”

“Um…” Scott shifted on his feet. “I’m here about the babysitting, nanny, thing?”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before rising into his hairline. “Oh! Right, Lydia told be about you. Come in I’m helping  Derek with his home work. I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Scott.” Scott came in and gently shut the door behind himself. He followed Stiles through the house and into the livingroom where one boy sat at the coffee table looking over a few papers, and the other was scribbling away on a piece of paper with a bright orange crayon.

“The little one is Liam he’s, almost three and this is Derek. He’s seven.” Scott gave the boys a little wave. “Have a seat.” Scott took a seat next to Stiles on the couch. “So do you have experience with-” The house phone ringing cut Stiles off. “I’ll be right back.”

Stiles disappeared and left Scott in the room with two curious boys. Liam stared at him with wide blue eyes. “So….what are you reading?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Oh well, I’m Scott. I might be your new babysitter.”

“I like Erica better.”

“Well considering we’ve only just met and Erica knows you better, I have to agree.” Derek gave Scott a once over before turning back to the book on the  table. “What are you reading?”

Derek fiddled with the page. “Diary of a Wimpy Kid.”

“How is it going?” Derek shrugged. “Is it a hard book?”

Derek shrugged and shook his head. “I just don’t like reading out loud. I sound stupid.”

Scott moved to sit on the floor next to Derek. “Nah, I don’t think that’s true. Besides, you’re still learning. Can you read me a bit?” Derek hesitated a few moments before slowly reading the book.

When Stiles came back into the room he was greeted by Scott sitting on the floor next to Derek, guiding him through his reading and absently coloring with Liam. “I was going to ask how you feel about kids but it looks like you guys get on just fine.”

“Dad, Scott has a tattoo! He said he was gonna take me to get one too!” Derek said with a wide smile.

Scott gave Stiles a sheepish grin. “I meant like going to get one at the store or something. Not an actual tattoo.”

Stiles chuckled. “I know this is all kind of sudden but I’m a little desperate and will take what I can get. It’s Monday through Friday and you get every weekend off unless something comes up. I work 9am to 5pm most days with a few exceptions. You get paid weekly and it’s all cash. I’d need you to take Derek to school in the mornings, and pick him up in the afternoons. Keep Liam until I get home, and help Derek with his home work. Feed them and all the other thing they’d need.” Scott nodded along. “It’s a lot but It’s what I need. What do you say? I’m off the next few days so we can use those to get you used to our routine..”

Scott nodded. “Sure. sounds good.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God.”

The Beginning

Stiles heard the key slide into the lock as he checked himself over in the hallway mirror. “Boys!  Scott is here!” Stiles shook his head at the small stampede that made it’s  way into the front room. Scott stepped inside just in time to have Derek plow into him and for Liam to plow into Derek.

The boys started talking in tandem and Scott nodded, smiled, and followed the conversation as best he could. “Uh huh. That’s great, I didn’t think so much could happen in the 10 hours since I was here last.” Scott looked up at Stiles, eyebrow arched as he watched him adjust his collar. “You look awfully nice.”

“I have a date. The first one since Liam was born and I feel a bit ridiculous if I’m being honest.”

“You look great, no worries there.”

Stiles let out a small chuckle. “Thanks.” He adjusted his shirt. “Am I horrible for using on of my two days off to go on a date instead of spending it with my boys?”

“No. You’re fine I promise.”

Stiles sighed. “I still feel guilty about it.”

“It’s fine, sometimes you need to have a little fun.”

Stiles nodded. “Right. I should probably get going then.” Stiles squatted down to be in Liam’s level. “You be good okay? Daddy’ll be back soon yeah?” Liam gave Stiles a huge smile. “I love you.” Stiles kissed his forehead and cheeks.

Stiles scooped Derek into a hug. “Dad, can we stay up late?”

“No later than 11, the same as every weekend.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t pout.” He kissed Derek’s cheeks. “You be good too. Help Scott with your brother, and listen to him like you’re supposed to.”

“I always listen.” Derek pouted.

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? And exactly how did your arm end up the this lovely green cast?” Stiles rapped gently at the colored plaster.

“I fell out of a tree.”

“Exactly. The tree I told you not to climb, the tree I told Scott to tell you not to climb, the tree that didn’t correctly grow for proper climbing. The tree you fell out of and got this lovely green cast to wear until your wrist heals.”

“It was once Dad!”

“Once is all you need to get a cast.” Stiles eyes flickered over to the clock. “Once is also all you need to break your neck." Derek grabbed his neck and looked at his Dad in horror. "I have to go, you boys be good now alright?” Stiles grabbed his jacket and gave the boys another kiss on his way out the door.

Derek looked at Scott with wide eyes. "I'm not going to break my neck.  Ever ."

Scott chuckled. "I certainly hope not." Scott picked up Liam. “What do you want for dinner?”

"Can you make enchiladas?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Plan on falling out of anymore trees any time soon?" Derek smiled wide and shook his head no. "Then I'll make enchiladas."

***

Stiles walked into the restaurant and found his date standing by the doors fiddling with his phone. Stiles walked up to him with a nervous smile. “Sorry, I lost track of time.”

The man looked up and gave Stiles a small smile. “You’re right on time.”

The date started out without a single hitch. His date was nice, he smiled a lot, and didn’t seem to get irritated when Stiles started to babble. He seemed genuinely interested. He even laughed at Stiles’ lame jokes.

“-and then I found my son and I got boring. It’s kind of hard to sneak onto private property when you’re sleep deprived and can’t think properly. Plus it wasn’t just me I had to worry about.”

“Oh you have a son?”

Stiles smiled to himself. “Yeah. Derek’s adopted, he’s Eight now and Liam, he was may first and last chance at a biological child. He’s three now, nearly four.” Stiles could see and feel the mood instantly change. “Something wrong?”

“No. I just didn’t know you had kids.” 

Stiles visibly deflated. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Aren’t you a little young for kids?”

Stiles frowned. “I’m 28.”

His date pulled a face. “I couldn’t see myself as a father at 28. 38 sure, 28…” He shook his head to himself. “Perfectly good years, wasted.”

“Wasted? My life wasn’t wasted.” 

His date snorted. “You mean you don’t feel like having a kid when you were what. 21?”

“23, he’s adopted.”

“23, right, you don’t ever wish you could take it back?”

“No. Why would I take it back?”

“You didn’t even get a chance to enjoy life!”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “You know what?” Stiles dug in his pocket and pulled out a few bills. “I think I’m done.” He slammed the money on the table, grabbed his jacket. “FYI, even if you aren’t interested in someone, you don’t tell them their children are a mistake.” He left without a second glance.

***

Stiles let out a sigh as he opened the door. His date was an absolute bust. He really should start mentioning his kids earlier on. That way he can save himself the embarrassment and aggravation of uninterested and rude dates. 

He made his way to the livingroom, planning on watching a bit of mindless television before forcing himself to take a shower and getting ready for bed. He paused in his tracks and couldn’t help the goofy grin that came across his face. Derek was out cold, curled up against Scott’s side, Liam was fast asleep and using Scott’s lap as a pillow on the other side, while Scott’s head was lolled back against the couch and soft snores slipped past his slack lips.

Stiles padded gently across the floor and gave Scott a gentle nudge. Scott was awake instantly, arms going stiff around the boys. “It’s just me.”

Scott relaxed. “Sorry. We got caught up in a movie.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles picked up Derek with a soft grunt. “Help me get them into bed?”

Scott picked up Liam and followed Stiles up the stairs. “So how was your date?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Great, until he found out I have two kids.”

“Doesn’t like children?”

“Thinks I wasted my life and my children were a mistake.” Scott winced and Stiles nudged open Derek’s door with his hip and laid the boy down gently in his bed. He kissed his cheek softly before pulling the blankets back up. “I really need to mention them earlier on. It’d save me time, and I’d get to spend more time with my boys.”

Scott shrugged as best he could with his arms full of sleeping toddler. “It’s his loss anyway.” Stiles opened Liam’s door for Scott and pulled back the blankets on the bed. The second Liam’s body came in contact with his bed, he let out a whimper.

“Shh, shh.” Scott gently rubbed Liam’s back until he fell back to sleep. They quietly crept out of his room and gently shut the door behind them.

“You’re good with them.”

Scott flushed.”It’s been like a year, I would hope so.”

The pair headed back downstairs and into the living room. “Do you want a beer or something or are you leaving?”

Scott thought about it for a bit.“Sure I’ll take a beer. No one’s at my place anyway.”

Stiles disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cold bottle and handed it over before flopping on the couch. “Where’s Isaac?” 

“Out with friends i assume.” Scott picked at the threads of the couch. “We got into an argument before I left. He says I spend too much time here.”

Stiles frowned. “If we’re taking up your time, you can leave whenever you want. I don’t want you to feel like you  have to be here.”

Scott shook his head. “No, No, No, it’s not like that. I love working for you. I love the boys, they’re great really. You’re great. I just...sometimes I’m tired when I get home and Isaac wants to do all this stuff and I just really want to relax for a few hours, you know?” Stiles nodded. “He wanted to go out tonight, drinking and whatever. I told him I couldn’t because I had to work he got angry, said I should quit, get a real job, what I went to school for. I yelled back, we argued, I came here.”

Stiles bit his lip.“I’m sorry.”

Scott smiled. “Don’t be sorry, I’m not. We’ll figure it out. “ He took a gulp of his beer. “So, tell me more about this date.”

Stiles let out a groan. “Where do I even start.”

“The part where it went bad.”

A few beers later the duo are pleasantly buzzed and sharing stories of their childhood. “God I was so clumsy when I was younger. And my asthma was horrible. I joined the lacrosse team, I thought maybe if I played a sport my asthma would disappear. It didn’t, obviously. I spent my first three years warming the bench.”

“First three years?” Stiles took another pull of his beer. “What happened with the fourth?”

“My meds changed, I got a better inhaler. I was actually able to play and I was actually  good . Puberty.” Scott chuckled. “It’s how I met Isaac.”

Stiles frowned. “You’ve been with isaac since high school?”

Scott frowned. “God no. We’ve been together about 3 years. He was my friend first. He as such an ass in high school, I wouldn’t have dated him then even if someone had paid me. He was my first kiss though, it was awful.”

Stiles giggled. “Oh  no .”

“Oh  yes . We were at a party, celebrating a win. We were all a little drunk and decided to play spin the bottle. I hadn’t planned on playing but Isaac dragged me over so I did. The bottle never landed on me and I was grateful actually.” Scott swallowed the last bit of his beer. “Didn’t want anyone to know I was a horrible kisser since I hadn’t done it before you know?”

“Anyway, it was Isaac’s turn to spin, he’d been kissed a few times already, and he spun and it landed on me. I tried to get up and leave but the two girls sitting next to me, Allison and Lyida who you know, pulled me back down and said I  had  to do it. So I did. It was horrible.”

Stiles flailed his arms. “Aw come on! You came this far. Tell me about the kiss!”

Scott laughed. “I can’t explain it.”

“You didn’t even try! Come on! You always remember your first kiss.” Stiles nudged Scott.

“It was weird. Like, he was my first real friend. It was awkward and I was also freaking out a little on the inside. It was-his lips were really chapped, and stiff and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Stiles said deadpan.

“I told you I couldn’t describe it.”

“Then show me.”

“I’ll look like a idiot kissing the air.”

“Just do it. Come on Scott. I need blackmail material.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “Fine but don’t laugh.”

“I wont. Scouts honor.” The second Scott’s face started moving Stiles burst into a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just-You’re face man!”

Scott whined. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“Sorry, Sorry.” Stiles cleared his throat. “I’m good now. I promise.” Scott glared. “I swear.”

Scott took a deep breath, before leaning across the couch and planting his lips against Stiles’. Stiles’ eyes grew wide before fluttering closed. He frowned into the kiss and just as he started to kiss back Scott pulled away.

When Stiles opened his eyes, he was greeted by a terrified stare. “I have to go.”

“Scott, wait!”

Scott grabbed his jacket off the hook and flung open the door. “I’ll be here Monday.”

“Wait!” The door slammed in Stiles’ face.

THE MIDDLE

Monday morning came faster that Scott would have liked. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from his bedside stand. 7:27 am, his alarm was going to go off in three minutes. He let out a sigh and set his phone back down. He jumped when he felt Isaac’s arm wrap around his waist.

“I’m sorry about Saturday.” Was whispered softly against the back of his neck between kisses.

“It’s okay.”

“I get frustrated sometimes. I know you like your job but you didn’t work your ass off in school to end being a babysitter.”

“Nanny.”

“Whatever.” Isaac’s hand snuck down to fiddle with the waist of Scott’s briefs. “How long until you need to leave?”

“Not long enough.” Isaac’s hand snuck inside and grabbed his soft dick, Scott grabbed Isaac’s wrist. “I have to tell you something.”

Isaac tried to wiggle free from Scott’s grip. “Can it wait?”

“Yes, but I rather it didn’t.” Scott released Isaac's wrist and rolled over. “I kissed my boss.” Scott’s alarm started to go off.

Isaac's face scrunched up in confusion. “I’m sorry what?”

Scott swallowed. “I-I kissed my boss.”

“You... what ?! Why!?”

Scott sat up to look at Isaac easier. “We were talking about my first kiss and I was showing him and I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I realized what I did and I left.”

“Why?”

Scott shrugged. “We were drinking and I don’t know, I just-”

“Wait, you drank with your boss but not  me ?”

“It wasn’t like that! We were at his house, we had just put the kids to bed. I didn’t want to come home to a empty house. He offered me a beer, I said yes, then it went from there.”

“Did he force you?”

Scott frowned.“No.”

“Were you drunk?”

Scott shrugged. “Not really. A little buzzed.”

Isaac glared. “Then there’s no excuse.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I don’t know if I want to be with you anymore.” Isaac slipped out of bed.

“What? Isaac It was just a kiss!”

“Then quit your job.”

“What?”

“Quit your job. Tell your boss that you quit. Give him your two week notice. Today.”

Scott frowned. “Isaac, it’s not that simple. The boys need me.”

Isaac yanked on a shirt. “Those  boys  aren’t  your  children.”

“I know that. That doesn’t mean-”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Are you sure because I don’t know if you’ve noticed lately, but those boys, their father included, run your life.”

“What are you even-”

“The time we promised your mother we’d eat dinner with her, we canceled.”

Scott frowned. “No we didn’t.”

“Yes Scott, we did. We took her to lunch because you promised Stiles you’d take his kids to a play, even though we already had plans. Remember the interview you missed because Liam was sick and you told Stiles you’d pick up Derek, even though you knew you’d miss the interview if you did.” Isaac stepped into his pants.

“I rescheduled it.”

“But you shouldn’t have had to!” Isaac snapped.

Scott frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be here when you get back.” Isaac said as he pulled socks onto his feet. He kissed Scott’s forehead and walked out their bedroom “Have a good day at work.

“Isaac, I’m sorry!” Yelled after him.

Isaac froze. “Tell me it didn’t mean anything.” Scott opened his mouth, and nothing came out. Isaac scoffed. “That’s what I thought.”

Scott finally turned off the alarm.

***

When Scott get’s to Stiles’  house Stiles is already at the door waiting. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s fine. Derek’s up he’s in the kitchen eating waffles.” Scott nodded. “I’ll be back at the usual time. Tell Liam I love him for me.” Scott nodded and watched Stiles leave. He made his way into the kitchen just as Derek put his plate into the sink. “All finished?”

“Yeah. Can you pack my lunch?”

“Yes. What would you like?”

Derek rattled off what he wanted before disappearing to finish getting ready for school. Scott slid into Liam's room and found the little boy sitting in the middle of his bed sucking away at his fingers. When he saw Scott he smiled. 

“You are one nasty little boy.” Scott said with a smile. “Time to get dressed.” Scott picked an easy outfit and got Liam changed and dressed with minimal issues. “You want some breakfast or are you on a finger only diet?” Liam just smiled again so Scott took him into the kitchen and got him set up with some cut up fruit. He cleaned up the breakfast mess and yelled for Derek to hurry up so they could leave.

Derk slung his bag over his shoulder. “Can I ride in the front?” 

Scott snorted. “Nice try, but you’re still too short. Back seat kid.”

Derek pouted but climbed into the back seat and buckled his belt. “I’m going to be taller than you one day.” Derek said proudly. 

Scott glanced at Derek and he pulled out of the driveway. “I don’t doubt that in the slightest.” 

The drive to Derek's school was quick and they killed the time by singing along to every song they knew that came on the radio. When they pulled up to the School, Derek climbed out and waved goodbye, before running into the building with the other kids. When he was sure Derek was safe inside he glanced in the rearview mirror at his remaining charge. “It’s just me and you Buddy.”

***

When Scott opened the front door, he froze when he saw Stiles standing on the other side. “You’re supposed to be at work.” Scott stood Liam on his feet and the toddler took off. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Scott walked past Stiles.

“We kissed.”

“It wasn’t really a kiss. More of a meeting of lips. Don’t turn it into a-” Scott waved his hand in the air. ”-thing”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Then why did you leave so quickly after it happened?”

“I needed to get home.” He walked into the living room where Liam was coloring in one of his books. 

Stiles crosses his arms.“Really?”

“Really.” Scott stated back. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked SCott over. “You ever think you’re okay without something, until you get a small taste for it? Then it’s the only thing you can think about. The only thing you want? You can’t help but think about it?”

Scott shook his head. “Don’t do this Stiles. Please.”

“Scott, you know exactly what I mean.”

“That doesn’t make it  okay . I had,  have , a boyfriend and I kissed you. That’s not a thing I do. I don’t kiss my boss. I don’t cheat on my boyfriend or girlfriend! I don’t-” Stiles cupped Scott’s face and mashed their lips together. Scott let out a whimper and slowly kissed Stiles back. He felt Stiles smirk against his lips right before he pulled away. “Kissing me mid rant doesn’t change the fact that this is wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong with this.” Stiles whispered.

“You’re my boss!” Stiles opened his mouth to argue. “Go to work.”

“What?”

Scott shook his head.“I can’t-I can’t focus. Just go to work.  Please .”

“This conversation isn’t over.”

Scott nodded. “Just give me a chance to think.”

Scot spent the whole day thinking, rethinking, and contemplating what ifs. He knew what he had to do the second Stiles walked out the door, he just hoped there was another way. He made a quick pasta salad and stuck it in the fridge before taking care of a few things around the house. Time flew and he rounded Liam up to pick up Derek from School. Liam didn’t make it the entire drive and was fast asleep in his booster seat.

Scott saw Derek dash out of the school. All smiles, hazel eyes, and bright green cast. “How was school?”

“Good. I had art today?”

Scott opened the door for Derek to climb in. “Really? What did you make?”

“We drew our families.”

“Really? Show me when we get to the house?” Derek nodded.

Scott checked for traffic before pulling out. “I made pasta salad for lunch. Do you have homework?”

“Math.”

“That’ll be easy.”

When they get to the house, Scott lifts Liams limp body from his seat and lets them into the house. Scott lays Liam on the couch before heading back to the kitchen and helping Derek with his math homework. When they finish the last problem, Derek’s face lights up. “I almost forgot.”

Derek ran to his backpack and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. He carefully unrolled it and smiled at his creation. “Look! This is Liam-” he’s pointing at the smallest figure “This is me, and that’s Dad and Papa Sheriff, and guess who that is!” He said pointing at a figure standing next to ‘Stiles’ and holding their hand.

“I don’t know, who is it?”

“You!”

Scott sighed. “Dere-” The front door slammed shut and Stiles walked in. 

“Dad! You’re home early!”

“Yeah, couldn’t focus. They sent me home early.”

“Can we go to the park!

“Later I have to talk to Scott for a second. Go play in the living room or your room? Please?”

Derek frowned but the look he got from Stiles made him change his mind quickly. 

“So did you-”

“I’m leaving.”

Stiles froze. “What?”

“I’m leaving. I’m getting t close. The line between employee and family is blurring and I’m just- I’m getting attached.”

“It’s okay-”

“Except for the part that it isn’t. I didn’t even notice myself. It was pointed out to me. DO you see this?” Scott picked up Derek’s picture. “He drew his family. He drew me in.” Stiles frowned at the picture. “If they’re blurring for me, then who knows what’s happened to Derek and Liam.”

“Scott.”

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Stiles’ eyes got glassy. “Please don’t to this.”

Scott just shook his head. He grabbed some of his things that have made permanent residence at Stiles’ house and packed them up. He gave Liam a kiss to his head and gave Stiles one last look. “Tell Derek I’m sorry.” Scott through his things into the back seat of his car and let out a sigh. He opened the driver side door and jumped when the front door slammed open.

“Wait! Scott wait!” Scott turned around to see Derek running out of the house with his backpack clutched tight to his chest.

“Derek, Kid, what are you doing?”

“Take me with you.”

Scott gaped.“What?”

“Take me with you. Please. I’ll be good. I’ll clean up my messes, and I’ll eat all my vegetables and-”

“Derek, Kiddo, you can’t-”

“But I don’t want you to go!” Derek cried.

Scott crouched down so that he was level with Derek. “Remember what I told you about people having to leave sometimes? About Erica?”

Derek nodded. “Sometimes they have to leave and they don't want to.” Derek sniffled. “Sometime they leave because it's for the best, even if it hurts. But just because they leave that doesn't mean they don't care.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Derek whispered.

“And I don’t want to leave. But I have to.” Scott wiped away Dere’s tears with his thumbs.

Derek sniffled. “Will you be back?”

Scott gave him a sad smile. “I don’t know.” Scott kissed his forehead. “Go back inside, I’m sure your Dad is worried.” Just as he said it the front door burst open and Stiles visibly sagged with relief when he saw Derek in the front yard.

Derek looked back at his Dad then to Scott. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

“Derek-”

“Promise me.”

Scott sighed.“Okay. I promise”

Derek hesitated before slowly walking back to the house. Scott tried his best not to look back, he knew that if he did he’d stay. 

***

Three weeks. Three long, excruciating, horrible, stressful weeks, of no Scott. The first few mornings without him, Derek ran to breakfast, hoping that Scott was there but he wasn’t. The disappointment broke Stiles heart every time. Derek hated breakfast now. the drive to school was silent, and Derek didn’t wave goodbye.

Liam was cranky most mornings, picking up on Stiles’ and Derek’s moods, and all potty training progress was lost. It’s been three weeks and Stiles doesn’t know if he can last any longer without Scott. He doesn’t know if he wants to. 

The shrill sound of the doorbell makes him cringe. He prayed Liam wasn’t woken up. He rushed to the door, ready to argue with whoever is on the other side. He wasn’t expecting Scott. 

“I’m so, so sorry.” were the first words out of his mouth.

Stiles wanted to punch him. He grabbed the door knob instead. “You left us.”

“I didn’t want to.” Scott took a step towards Stiles. “I really, didn’t want to.”

Stiles bit his lip.“I’m only asking once. Are you staying?”

“If you’ll let me.”

***

Stiles’ back hit the wall with a loud thud and he didn’t care. All he cared about were how fast he could get Scott naked and spread out on his bed because he’s waited long enough. “Shirt. Off.” The command was short, simple, and all he could really manage with the way Scott’s lips where making his brain melt out his ears. Scott yanked off his shirt and reattached his mouth to Stiles’

Scott’s lips trailed to his neck, sucking up a mark with no hesitation. “Fuck. Bed. Get on the bed.” Stiles shoved at Scott’s shoulders to get him to move where he wanted him. Scott fell back onto the bed and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear while Stiles struggled with his many layers. 

Stiles’ climb onto the bed was less than graceful but scott didn’t care because there was skin on skin, lips on lips and it was amazing. Stiles dug his hand under his pillow and pulled out the lube and handed it to Scott. “I want you to open me up, and show me how sorry you are.” 

Scott didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled them over and opened the lube as quickly as he could while trying to permanently mold his mouth to Stiles’.  Stiles hissed when cold lube touched his hole.

“Sorry.”

“S’Okay. Just hurry up.”

He did. Stiles couldn’t tell you when Scott moved from one finger to three and when three fingers switched to his cock. He just knew that Scott was inside him and he felt full and it was one of the best feelings he knew. He let out a soft swear when Scott carefully pulled out.

“Am I hurting you?”

Stiles shook his head.“No. Go harder.”

Scott bit his lip. “Your bed squeaks.”

“It’s fine. Liam’s asleep.”

“He’s a light sleeper.”

“Not when he cries himself to sleep.” Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist. “Just move.” Scott nodded and Stiles moaned.

***

They laid in bed facing eachother enjoying the quiet and both lost in their own thoughts. “Scott, if you do that again, I don’t know if I’d be able to forgive you” Stiles’ hand creeped into the space between them to tangle with Scott’s “It’s not just me you’d leave. The boys...they love you. It’s not just me you’re leaving behind.”

Scott’s throat clicked as he swallowed.“I’m so sorry Stiles. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t, but it doesn’t change the fact that you did.” They fell into a brief silence. “I need you to promise me that you won’t do it  ever again . I don’t care if you think it’s for the best, I don’t care if you think I want you gone. I just...I don’t want you to leave.”

Scott cupped Stiles’ face. “I won’t. I swear.”

“It wasn’t just me you left Scott. I need you to understand that.”

Scott nodded. “I do.”

Stiles scooted close and tucked his head under Scott’s chin and they lapsed into silence. He was nearly asleep when he decided to speak. “Scott.”

“Hm?”

“We missed you.”

Epilouge

Scott let out a grunt at the sudden pressure on his stomach. “Scott! It’s Christmas! Get up!” Scott groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Derek let out a sigh and crawled over Scott to get to his Dad. “Dad! It’s Christmas! Get up!”

Stiles groaned. “Derek it’s 5 in the morning. The sun isn’t even up.”

“But it’s  Christmas !”

“Derek, dude, the sun isn’t even up. Your brother isn’t even up.” Derek let out a whine and wedged into the space between Stiles and Scott.

Derek poked Scott in his side. “I’m not going back to sleep.” 

Scott poked him back. “You don’t have too but me and your father are.” Scott slung an arm over Derek’s waist to keep the small boy in place. Scott’s pretty sure Derek said something in return but he was asleep before the words registered.

Scott woke up a few hours later to the sounds of Liams laughter. He looked over and found Stiles missing from the bed and Derek sprawled out in the space Stiles had been. He carefully climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall. He smiled to himself and leaned against the door frame.

Stiles was exchanging nonsensical conversation with the excited three year old as he dried him off. “And guess what? Daddy and Scotty and Santa got you and your brother  all  the presents.”

“‘ismas!”

“Yes! It’s Christmas!” Stiles closed the tabs on the diaper and stood the toddler on his two feet. “And Christmas means Daddy doesn’t work. And Daddy get’s to spend the whole day with you.” He pulled the shirt over his head. “And you know what else? Papa is coming over to see you and I-”

Liam looked over Stiles’ shoulder and jumped up and down.“Scott!”

Scott made his way into the bedroom. “Hey little man. What are you doing?”

“Spyman!”

“Spiderman? You’re wearing Spiderman on Christmas?”

Liam nodded. Stiles helped the small boy balance as he stepped into his pants. Stiles buttoned them up and Liam wasted no time and was quickly running over to Scott and demanding he be picked up.

Scott scooped the little boy into his arms and nodded and agreed as he talked about his morning, even though Scott only caught every few words. Stiles smiled at the pair briefly before cleaning up the bathtime mess.

“How much longer until you think Derek wakes up?”

“Eh, 30 seconds.”

“Really?  I give it five.” 

Stiles snorted. “I know my son.”

Five seconds later they heard an excited yell. “CHRISTMAS!” A thud and a weak ow before he sound of bare feet slapping against wood. Derek’s head popped into Liam’s room and his smile was wide. “PRESENTS!! Come on!”

“Presents!”  Liam yelled after Derek and wiggled his way free of Scott’s arms. Stiles and Scott followed after the excited duo.  It didn’t take long for the boys to dive head first into the gifts. Stiles helping Liam tare at the paper when he had trouble. Scott reached under the tree and handed Stiles the small package.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Stiles frowned but opened the box. He gave a half smile when he saw what was inside. Stiles pulled out the papers and unfolded them. “What are these?”

“My resignation.”

Stiles’ face scrunched in confusion. “What?”

“It’s my letter of resignation.”

Derek looked up from the DS in his hands. “You’re quitting?”

“Yeah.”

Derek’s bottom lip quivered. “Why? You can’t quit!”

“I think it's kind of weird to be dating my boss. So I think it'd be best take the boss part out. Besides, I don’t think I’m just a babysitter at this point. At least I hope I’m not.”

It took a few seconds for the words to register in Derek’s mind. Once they did he tackled Scott to the floor in a tight hug. Scott hugged him back and chuckled as Derek whispered thank you over and over again.  “What are you thanking me for?”

“You gave me what I asked for.”

Scott pulled Derek away enough to see his face. “What did you ask for?”

“For us to be a real family.”

THE END


End file.
